


Restored (A Mer-Gin oneshot)

by miss-m-and-her-writings (macytalbot)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, If they didn't got together in the film; they would here in fanon, New robotic legs for Merlin, Rainy dawn sex, Smut, hot and steamy dawn sex, recovery sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macytalbot/pseuds/miss-m-and-her-writings
Summary: After the events of TGC; Merlin miraculously survived the landmine explosion, that unfortunately claimed most parts of his legs. He feels that he is less the man that he used to be, but Ginger Ale will prove him wrong and restore him in a way he never expects.





	Restored (A Mer-Gin oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this one last October and it was a bit overdue because TGC had been shown in the theaters; but damn, did I felt like Matthew Vaughn stole something so good from me when the romance between Merlin and Ginger Ale was cut off from the movie *sigh*  
> But anyways, I hope the readers like it :D

                                                  

 

 

 

“I need 30cc’s of Morphine!” A woman shouted across the operating room.

The man that lies on the operating table was none other than **_Merlin_**.

The bright lights of the surgery room and the off-white walls seemed to have blinded him while he laid half-conscious in the operating table.

 ** _Eggsy_** and **_Harry_** were able to give him first aid for his wounds when they found him near the detonated landmine after the mission, but, if there wouldn’t be enough time for the surgery, they will lose him.

He tried to open his eyes, the woman that is giving orders to the aides is _ **Ginger Ale**_.

“Merlin, you’ll be fine. Just keep your eyes open, I’m here–”

Then, her attention went to his heart rate monitor; it was dropping.

“Ginger, we’re losing him!” A man spoke out.

The last thing Merlin heard before he blacked out was Ginger. He couldn’t make it out, but he was somehow happy that it’s her voice that would be the last thing he would hear. And after that, everything went dark.

* * *

 As if it was a long and feverish dream, Merlin finally woke up. There were two figures sitting beside him on his right, and one standing on the corner. His ears were ringing but he could make out Harry’s voice.

“Merlin? Wake up. We’re here.” Said Harry’s gentle voice.

When his vision cleared, he saw Harry and Eggsy sitting together, and Ginger standing at the corner. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Merlin stir up.

“That really bombed, eh?” He spoke slowly in a broken voice.

Eggsy immediately smiled and let out a laugh.

“Welcome back, Merlin.” Harry patted his hand.

“What happened? Did we won?” He tried to sit up, but he could feel that his legs are sore.

“Yes, we fucking did.” Eggsy proudly replied.

“You’re here now in Statesman medical facility. _Champ_ was very kind to let you stay here to heal.” Harry pointed out.

“But, I should’ve died. How come–” Merlin was still confused.

“Eggsy and Harry gave you first aid, then the rescue team got there immediately. It was a miracle that you survived but… There is something else.” Ginger spoke up.

She came over and pulled down the sheets that covered his legs.

Merlin saw it, he lost both of his foot up to his knees. They were bound with tight bandages and the stump of his legs looked bizarre. For a moment, he didn’t speak and he could feel a bitter sense of disappointment coming up his chest.

“But you don’t have to worry, our tech team is constructing new bionic parts that will replace your legs,” Ginger comfortingly explained.

Merlin looked up at Ginger, “Thank you, Ginger.”

“She’s Agent Whisky now, Merlin. She got promoted,” Harry happily explained.

“Really? That’s great, Ginger.” Merlin smiled at her.

Ginger saw his hazel eyes light up even though he sounded so weak. Then, he reached out to shake her hand; the moment they felt each other's palms touching, Ginger wished not to let go and let time stop, even if it's just for a moment.

Their hands stayed for half a minute, and they couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. Eggsy cleared his throat to see if their very long handshake would break. Ginger finally let Merlin go and their gaze went out of each other’s way.

Harry could see that Merlin has softened after holding Ginger’s hand. He was no fool, and he could see the attraction between the two. He was happy to see that Merlin is opening up this way, especially now he is given a second chance to live.

“Well, we’ll let you take a rest. And I know in no time, you’ll be back with us in the field.” Harry then stood up.

Eggsy shook Merlin’s hand, “It’s good to have you back, bruv.”

Ginger, together with Harry and Eggsy, only nodded as a goodbye and finally left the room.

* * *

_A month later…_

 

One rainy dawn, Ginger suddenly woke up. She couldn’t tell why, but she knows that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. For that, she decided to walk around the facility and wait till the sun rises. When she got out of her room, she took a left that leads to the training room.

Behind the glass doors, she saw Merlin practicing with his new bionic legs, but he was still not used to it. He had beads of sweat in his forehead, and his arms that held the poles flexed with muscles. He was trying hard to walk again, but he was in pain.

When he was about to take another step, his grip slipped and he fell.

“Merlin!” Ginger rushed in to help Merlin.

She tried to hold him up but he refused, “I can do this on my own, please!” He shouted at her.

Merlin didn’t face Ginger, he was trying hard not to show how vulnerable he is at that moment.

“Come on now, let me get you back into your room. It’s just 4 in the morning.” Merlin sighed and he can see Ginger’s hand held out, ready to help him stand up. When he took it, she placed his arm around her shoulders, then she held his waist.

“We’re going to take it one step at a time, okay?” She encouraged him. Merlin only nodded in reply.

Then, they started walking back to his room. Ginger could feel his heartbeat loudly beside her. She tried not to think about it, but being so close to Merlin; she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. That was the first time she had a close physical contact with him and it was enough to make her mind lose its focus.

When they finally got into his room, Ginger made him sit on his bed.

“I’ll let you sleep–” she was about to leave him, but Merlin held her hand.

“Stay. Please,” He whispered.

Her heart drummed inside her chest, and then she knew that she didn’t really want to leave. Ginger took off his hand so she could close the door and lock it. He was still looking down at his legs, but when Ginger came back, she made him look up.

“What’s wrong, Merlin?”

It took Merlin a few moments before he could speak. But when he did, he looked away into the wide windows and the pouring rain from outside was the only thing he could see from the horizon.

“I feel... useless. I’ve done my job, my service for my country, and here I am, crippled,” His gravelly voice echoed throughout the room.

“But you got a second chance. You’re alive. Isn’t that a good reason to live?” Ginger tried to sound encouraging even if it sounds ridiculous to Merlin.

“What’s good about being alive when I’m this useless? I can’t stand up well, the pain is still here… and it would take me time to get back.”

For a while, Ginger saw the frantic look of desolation and failure in his eyes. He might have failed maybe, some time ago, in his life; but never this way.

He kept his eyes on the window as he observed the rain pouring and pattering against the glass, and gave a quiet laugh. “I’ve always told Eggsy to not let his emotions get hold of him. I’ve always told him to stay focused and strong. Now, look at me–”

Ginger placed her hand on his shoulder. “We’re just human, Merlin. Right now, we are not in the field, our lives are not at stake, we are just here. You’re here to heal, and it will take time.

"Even if you lost your legs and got a replacement, that doesn’t mean you are half the man that you really are. To me, you are always that geek with a knife on his clipboard.”

He didn’t know that Ginger thought of him this way. It felt like the highest compliment to him, now it’s coming from Ginger. They had a minute of silence together, and neither was sure what to do with each other for a moment.

Merlin held his gaze with Ginger, “Then, would you complete me?” He whispered.

His words felt like a jolt of electricity to Ginger, that she couldn’t help but quietly gasp. She knew for a time, there was an unspoken thing between them, but she didn’t know that Merlin would be able to voice it out.

He tried to stand up without wobbling, and when he did, he kissed her. She had to tiptoe as Merlin is two-heads taller than she. He gave the kisses that she’d never tasted before, and the way his hands roamed around her body has got her all more warmed up. But his lips didn’t stay kissing her lips; it found her jaw and down to her neck, planting sensual kisses that made Ginger even hotter than before.

They can both hear their breaths quicken, and Ginger didn’t mind tiptoeing anymore. And in a fraction of a minute, Merlin stripped Ginger off of her shirt, only to reveal that she’s not wearing anything more underneath.

Ginger gratifyingly gave back as she pulled down his cotton jogging pants, and it revealed his erection. “That’s one of the parts that I’m really thankful I did not lose in the explosion.” Merlin quipped, but it made Ginger giggle.

But then, he proceeded on removing her jogging pants and panties, “Aye, quit it. We’re making love here,” He seductively insinuated into her ear, and Ginger could never be more aroused with that Scottish accent of his.

It made Ginger kiss Merlin with a soft clawing at his back that made him hiss with desire. When they were both naked and sweating in the middle of that rainy dawn, Merlin took a minute to stare wholeheartedly at Ginger’s figure–it is a view he could get used to.

He surprised her by setting her up at the low drawer, where he could fuck her senseless.

Merlin never took his eyes off of Ginger’s, as he slowly kissed her body and downwards. He paid attention to both of her nipples, to which Ginger was trying to hold back from moaning out loud. She didn’t want to wake the whole facility with her moaning.

When he reached her belly button, he closed his eyes as he proceeded to kiss her down there. Ginger gasped as she never knew Merlin is so skillful with his tongue, especially when he found her clitoris and kept on licking it. Her hands grabbed the edges of the drawer, and Merlin can see how Ginger was trying hard to contain herself.

There, he continued going down on her until she almost screamed out, “Fuck, stop it! Just fuck me now!”

He did as he was told. He saw how much of a hot mess he had made of Ginger.

“Be careful of what you wish for, darling.” He teased.

Merlin spread her legs and drew her hips closer to his. It has been a long while since the last time he had sex, but he was ecstatic that this time it would be with Ginger. Once more, he teased her by rubbing the head of his cock in her clitoris and her labia. And when the least she expect it, he slid it in and the warmth of her pussy welcomed his cock.

“Oh fuck.” He whispered with his eyes closed.

Merlin started his thrusts at a steady pace, but that already made Ginger moan out loud. He didn’t want to come too early, but the way Ginger moans and how wet she is is really turning him on beyond anything.

Meanwhile, **_Tequila_** , who had been assigned in facility surveillance for the night, made rounds at the monitoring room. He saw that Ginger’s room was open, and Merlin came to the training room on his wheelchair and hasn’t come back yet.

Tequila found it strange and he came down to check the cameras. When he came to the training room, no one was there. But, he went to Merlin’s room just to make sure he is there. As he approached the door, he can already hear noises from the inside, and it was indeed naughty.

Tequila brought a gadget– a shot glass that can help the user hear through walls, and also with activated voice recognition.

He placed the shot glass and adjusted the volume, and there he heard the noise of someone fucking. “Well hot dang. Initiate voice recognition.”

He heard the OS answer, “Agent Whisky of Statesman. Agent Merlin of Kingsman.”

Tequila smiled, and though he wanted to hear more, “Okay, I’ll leave you two to it. Knew that you’d hook up, one way or another.”

At the other side of the wall, Merlin straddled her legs on his arms and kept his thrusts deep and strong. But, Ginger pulled him in for a kiss. As they were locked in that kiss, Merlin took her out of the drawer and placed her on the bed.

“You’re getting used to your new legs.” Ginger remarked.

“I think this is the real therapy I needed.” He breathlessly replied.

Then he gave one deep thrust into her womb that made Ginger gasp. Because of that, Ginger tackled Merlin down and now, she’s on top. Merlin could see it all; her breasts and her neck, and the way they glisten with sweat, and also her torso and down to her crotch. But he couldn’t quite focus as she is expertly grinding his cock. The way her hips moved made him feel like he was about to come. Merlin was trying to catch his breath, but now, Ginger kept moving that he doubts that he could still hold himself back.

Finally, he sat up so he could hold Ginger in his arms.

“I’m… I’m going to come…” Ginger whispered between her quick breaths.

“We’ll do it–together,” Merlin replied then he grabbed the back of her head to kiss her again. He could already feel the sensation, that burns all throughout his body; and so did Ginger.

For the last time, his mouth found her neck and he settled his head around her shoulder. He also moved his hips that the motion of their fucking felt more exquisitely pleasurable.

“Merlin…! Don’t stop! Don’t–!” Ginger almost shouted.

And the next thing they heard was each other, coming and moaning out choruses of pleasure and pure ecstasy.

Their bodies felt electrified; burning with the passion that both of them are sharing at the moment.

 _If there’s a real heaven, this is it._ Merlin thought in between the rush of unearthly bliss that he was feeling.

He was still inside her when Merlin fell back to the bed. Ginger now got off of him and now she laid herself beside Merlin. For a while, they looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

“Come here, you little minx.” Merlin held out his arms and Ginger pushed herself into him.

He embraced her and placed his lips over her forehead. His hand held the back of her head, to which he ran his fingers through Ginger’s short hair.

“Don’t go… Stay with me.” Merlin mumbled out, sounding like he was about to fall asleep.

“I won’t leave you. Never.” Ginger whispered, and they both fell asleep just as about the sun was about to rise.

* * *

_After a week…_

 

Harry and Eggsy came over to see Merlin who had adjusted well to his bionic legs. Eggsy was very energetic at that time of their visit as he showed them photos of their new dog with Princess Tilde.

“I don’t know, it’s like we have a kid, Tilde and I. It’s so much fun.” Eggsy bragged.

“I think I can hear the wedding bells, Eggsy.” Harry teased the young man.

Then, Harry turned to Merlin, “Tell me, Merlin, how were you able to get used to your new legs?”

Merlin, who was drinking tea at that time, took first a sip before replying. “Ginger– Agent Whisky helped me.”

“How?” Harry’s brow raised, seems like he already knew the answer to his question.

“With some… Pleasurable and sexy therapy.” And Merlin winked at Harry.

“You old fucker,” Harry swore and smiled at Merlin, forgetting that he should be a proper gentleman.

“Oi, what are you two going on about?” Eggsy asked as he took a seat beside them.

“We’ll tell you when you get older,” Merlin smoothly taunted but Eggsy only rolled his eyes and the three of them had a good laugh, tea and more of the talk with Merlin’s _therapy_.

 

_END._


End file.
